


In your Arms

by Badwolfinthetxrdis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwolfinthetxrdis/pseuds/Badwolfinthetxrdis
Relationships: rose/doctor
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Rose loved the thrill she got from running with the Doctor. The blood pumping as she ran, a breeze in her hair, and the feeling of her heart pounding in her chest. She could hear the Doctor calling to her, from just a few feet ahead of her. 

She didn’t know exactly what he was saying though, as there was a ringing in her ears as her feet pounded against the pavement, causing an ache in her thighs and calves. “C-coming!” She called, “D-dont wait for me!” She came to a stop, just to catch her breath. At least that’s what she told herself, as she shut her eyes and took in a few breaths, ignoring the dizzy feeling that made her head spin and her vision blur.

“Rose? Rose?” She could hear him calling her name, but again he sounded far away. As she blinked and started to open her eyes, she realized she must have passed out. Below her was the cold metal of the TARDIS medical table. The combination of the bright overhead lights, and the slight medicinal smell confirmed what she had suspected. They were in the medbay. “Did I? What happened?” She groaned, rubbing her temples in an attempt to dull the ache in her head. 

The Doctor smiled down at her, sitting on a wheeled stool beside her, his arms crossed over his chest, causing the leather jacket to rustle softly. “Don’t remember? That’s alright...happens. You collapsed. Right in the sand.” He paused, his hand touching her wrist as he took her pulse. “You know you should tell me if somethin’ feels off. I can help.”

Rose shook her head and slowly sat up, reassuring him that she was okay before he even had a chance to open his mouth. “I’m fine...really. Just need some sleep.” She walked toward the doorway, and stumbled again, this time she felt the Doctor step in and catch her, his arms grasping her waist, and pulling her into his arms. His brow was furrowed with concern, and he didn’t let his gaze leave hers as he scooped her up into his arms properly. “Let me.”

“I’m-Im really okay. You don’t have to...I mean if you want to but you don’t have to.” Rose mumbled, surprised and slightly pleased (though she would never let on) that he cared enough to offer to carry her. 

“Time for all good little humans to take a rest.” He told her with a chuckle, unwilling to let an opportunity to tease her pass by. 

When they reached her room he tucked her into her bed, and pulled up the duvet. “There you are. Now...you rest. No getting out until you feel less dizzy. Doctor’s orders.” He said firmly, but with a grin.

“Doctor? Thank you...for caring.” She said softly, already yawning as he started to shut her bedroom door. 

“Always....sleep well.” He nodded, shutting the door. Blowing out a breath, he walked back to the console where he buried himself with his work. He hummed as he tinkered, knowing that Rose would probably sleep for a few hours. Humans normally did. But then the console lights went red, and the TARDIS sent off alarm bells in his head. “Rose?” He called aloud, taking off down the hallway as fast as he could.


	2. In your Arms

Alarms in the TARDIS sounded loud enough that the Doctor had to cover his large ears with his hands as he ran down the hallway to Rose’s room. He pushed the bedroom door open as quickly as he could, not hesitating to press his fingers to her neck. Good...there was a pulse. She was alive...but barely. God how could he have been so stupid. This was probably his fault. His hearts sunk in his chest as he lifted her into his arms, feeling how limp she was. “Nope..you aren’t allowed to leave me. You aren’t! I was broken until you found me. You made me better, Rose Tyler and by Rassilon I will do the same for you.”

As he carried her to the medbay, it felt like his feet grew heavier with every step with his guilt and worry. Carefully, he put her down on the bed in the medbay, putting a heart monitor on her and running a full body scan. When he saw the results on the monitor he thought his hearts were going to shatter. Stupid stupid Doctor! How could he have forgotten to check on the side effects of the hyperdromison before giving it to her. And now she wasn’t going to wake up. And it was all his bloody fault! He kicked the bed angrily, mad at himself for having been so careless with Rose’s life, after he had promised Jackie he would take care of her. 

He watched the monitor as it beeped, showing Rose’s heart rate getting lower, his body frozen to the spot as his mind raced through all the possible options. But all those options would require time, which was one thing Rose didn’t have right now. So...that left one option left. Stepping closer to his friend, he put his hands on her cheeks, shutting his eyes tightly. Golden regeneration energy flowed from his hands, going from his body into hers, healing her. When her eyes started to open the Doctor pulled his hands away, stepping back. “Hello....where...what happened. Did I pass out again?” Rose asked him one question after the other, sitting up in bed. “Are you alright?”

Rose Tyler...always asking if he was alright. “Me? I’m fine...little dizzy but I’m fine.” He smiled at her and took off the monitors. “You seem to be feeling better though...gave me quite a scare you did.” He chuckled and slipped his hand into hers, walking out of the medbay, leaving any worry that he had behind him. She was alright...breathing, walking, smiling that infectious smile of hers. Everything was going to be fine. Stuff of legends, them. They could survive anything.


End file.
